


i can hear the bells

by booseok9798



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends being dumb, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, haha i guess, i wrote something again (shocking)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booseok9798/pseuds/booseok9798
Summary: hyungwon dreams of the events that happened the day before.





	i can hear the bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DopamineX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/gifts).

> a showhyung version of my other work, [it'll be us and only us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319299), for my beloved friend, melo! this is for your hard work, i hope you like it skjskdkasdh
> 
> title is from i can hear the bells from hairspray. enjoy!

hyungwon dreams of the events that happened the day before--he dreams of himself and his boyfriend, hyunwoo, celebrating their 8th anniversary. they reserved a table in an expensive restaurant months before just for this day. the two of them even went to places they have never been before, to make new memories that they will share for the rest of their lives. there was also the moment he proposed to hyunwoo. it's the moment that hyungwon would keep dearly in his heart, especially hyunwoo's overwhelmed smile with the whole galaxy in his eyes.

hyungwon is about to wear the ring on hyunwoo's finger, when a soft voice wakes hyungwon up from his deep sleep. “wonnie,” the voice calls, “you need to get up. it’s time for breakfast.”

he groans, feeling angry that his dream ended abruptly. there was an empty feeling in chest, a disappointment that seems to root from the unfinished dream, but there might be a different reason. something felt out of place--he didn't know what it was. he quietly brushes it off.

hyungwon opens his eyes slightly, vision still blurry, and tries to get up. a hand holds onto his back to carefully assist him as he sits up.

he looks at the person who woke him. it’s hyunwoo--the one who has captured his heart ever since they have met, the one who he considers to be his soulmate, the one he has loved for 8 long years, and the one he’s destined to be with. he greets him with a morning kiss--a short and sweet kiss on hyunwoo’s lips. hyungwon catches him off guard.

“good morning, honey.” hyungwon smiles as he knows he’s made hyunwoo feel embarrassed.

hyunwoo lets out a silent laugh. “warn me next time,” he says as he kisses hyungwon on his forehead. he then extends his hand to help him to get out of bed. hyungwon stands up, only a few inches away from hyunwoo.

he leans closer to him, cupping hyunwoo's cheeks in his hands. “you should be used to it by now. you can’t act like that when we’re married,” he teases his lover.

the older wraps his arms around hyungwon's tiny waist. “everything you do still makes me feel like this even after eight years, you know,” he defends himself.

hyungwon giggles. their foreheads touch, eyes lovingly gazing at one another. “fine. i can accept that excuse.”

"great. let's eat." hyunwoo beams at hyungwon. his eyes form two crescents on his face, something that hyungwon had always loved. it's one of the most endearing things about him.

as hyungwon is admiring the older's eye smile, hyunwoo kisses him suddenly. hyungwon's eyes grow larger in shock. "that's my revenge for earlier." he scrunches his nose, acting cute in front of the younger. _ god, when will hyunwoo stop being so cute? _

hyungwon kisses him on the nose, then on his cheeks, then his ears--he just couldn't get enough of him.

"wonnie! enough! the food's going to be cold!" hyunwoo scolds him.

hyungwon brings his boyfriend's ultimate weakness. he _ pouts. _

"stop pouting, let's go!" hyunwoo chuckles as he drags hyungwon down to the kitchen.

they almost reach the dining table when hyungwon insists, "hyung! just one more kiss!" the other looks at him, and he holds up one finger. he continues to pout to provoke hyunwoo.

hyunwoo sighs in defeat, and the younger smiles widely. he takes hyungwon's other hand. "fine. go ahead. just don't take too long." he closes his eyes, waiting for a kiss.

hyungwon smirks. he lifts and kisses his hands, suprising the other. hyunwoo opens his eyes, a confused look written all over his face. "i'm sorry, did you want it to be on your lips?"

hyunwoo pushes him, laughing. "you tease. let's just eat!" the younger giggles, enjoying hyunwoo's reaction. he can see his ears turned red, and hyungwon decides to not point it out.

they begin to eat--hyungwon hums in joy, the taste of hyunwoo's homemade food exploding in his mouth. "you really are an ideal husband."

"i know," hyunwoo jokingly says, bashful. his eye smile greets hyungwon once again, and he admires the view once more.

“hey," hyungwon says as he gets pulled back into reality after staring adoringly at hyunwoo, "i dreamed of what happened yesterday."

hyunwoo gobbles a spoonful of rice and only hums in response to him. "it was so cool. i remembered everything exactly. it felt real. i felt like i was there again with you."

with memories of them together in his mind, hyungwon couldn't help but smile. he thinks of their future together--growing old with him, walking around a park holding hands, cuddling in bed, probably own a pet. "i'm so glad that it's you."

"that i'm what?" asks hyunwoo, confused about what the other means.

"that you're the one i will spend the rest of my life with.”

hyunwoo looks up at hyungwon, who is staring at him with heart eyes. he can feel the sincerity in his voice and eyes, which makes his heart leap for the millionth time. he’s so deeply in love with hyungwon--he feels it at the bottom of his heart, and hyunwoo knows no one can ever replace him. “i feel the same way about you.”

hyungwon sighs, his heart palpitating because of his boyfriend's words. he holds himself back to kiss him again, and instead, he holds his hand. his thumb circles the back of hyunwoo's hand, then he notices something was missing: _ the ring. _ hyunwoo isn't wearing it.

"hyung, where's the ring?" hyungwon looks up at hyunwoo, who looks equally confused. 

"what ring?" 

the younger furrows his eyebrows. "you know, the one i gave you yesterday? when i proposed?"

hyunwoo is silent. hyungwon can hear the clock ticking as he waits for the older to answer.

"you didn't propose to me yesterday."

hyungwon’s mouth gapes in shock. _ "what?!" _ he exclaims. "then what did i do?!"

"you really don't remember?" hyunwoo raises a brow. "i forgot that you don't like coriander very well, since you get sick when you eat it too much, and well...i put more than you can take."

hyungwon looks lost. "then…?"

"you probably didn't notice it since you ate a lot of the rice noodles that i made for you,” he bites his lower lip. “so you got sick and had to go to bed early last night.”

hyungwon stares into space for quite a while. how can he be so stupid? how can he mess up on such an important day? how can he be so careless? he has waited for this particular day for _ months _ , but how can he fuck it up? _ how--? _

“wonnie?” hyunwoo’s concerned voice interrupts his inner monologue. “wonnie, i’m so sorry. i shouldn’t have--”

hyungwon snaps out of his own thoughts. “hyung, no!” he holds the older’s hand, reassuring him. “it’s fine! i should’ve been more careful. i’ll just do it again, even if it’s not a surprise anymore. don’t apologize.” he holds hyunwoo’s hand against his cheek and smiles at him.

“but--”

hyungwon kisses his hand before hyunwoo could form a sentence. “apologize again and i’ll kiss you.”

hyunwoo sighs, laughing. “i’m sorry.”

the younger chuckles. he intertwines hyunwoo’s fingers with his own. “you really want to be kissed, don’t you?”

hyunwoo smirks at him. “so what if i do?”

hyungwon lets out a short laugh. he presses his cheek against the back of hyunwoo’s palm. “i owe you one kiss, son hyunwoo.”

“fine,” says hyunwoo, cheeks turning pink.

“wait here, let me go get the ring.” hyungwon kisses his hand as he stands up.

"wait, wonnie." hyunwoo pulls his hand. "i have something to tell you."

hyungwon looks at his boyfriend with curious eyes. "what is it?"

hyunwoo stands up and pulls the younger to the living room. he opens a drawer, and it reveals a small black box, which he picks up to show to hyungwon. "i guess we share the same minds," he awkwardly says, rubbing the back of his neck.

hyungwon stares at the box in awe. "hyung…"

"we're soulmates, after all, right?"

hyunwoo's words make hyungwon look up at the other, tears filling up his eyes slowly. those words were always so special to him--those words were the reason they're here right now, getting themselves engaged, entering a new life together as husbands. hyungwon confessed to him with those words, to which hyunwoo agreed. they've always been complimenting each other well--they're a perfect pair.

"hyung, you're going to make me cry," hyungwon almost gets choked up on his words. hyunwoo giggles at him. "i'll go get the ring."

"okay," the older says softly, almost like a whisper. he smiles at him and pinches hyungwon's cheeks.

the younger hurriedly runs up the stairs to find the box with the ring still in his bag, untouched. he sighs, disappointed with what happened last night, but it’s only laughable at this point. he gets up and goes back to hyunwoo, who didn’t move an inch from his original position.

he holds up the box with his two hands. "should we do it together, hyung?"

hyunwoo giggles. "sounds like a good idea."

they open the boxes at the same time, revealing two very different rings. hyungwon's ring is a silver ruby ring with a cushion cut, while hyunwoo's is a rose gold diamond ring with a round cut.

"chae hyungwon…"

hyungwon takes a moment to process that everything is real, that he's finally proposing to hyunwoo. he breathes, but his heart couldn't calm down. he says, his voice shaking, "son hyunwoo…"

"will you marry me?" they both ask at the same time, and hyungwon couldn't help but to jump on hyunwoo.

"yes, yes, yes! hyung, i will marry you!" he cries, kissing all over hyunwoo's face.

the older laughs loudly. "wonnie! slow down!" he holds hyungwon's cheeks to stop him. "i couldn't give a proper answer because of you!"

"hurry then. i still owe you a kiss," says hyungwon, pouting.

hyunwoo's heart skips a beat as he sees the other's lips form into a pout. he chuckles a bit before saying, "yes, i'll marry you, chae hyungwon."

hyungwon smiles widely and leans in to kiss his fiancé, but hyunwoo stops him with a finger on hyungwon's lips.

"let's put on the rings first," says hyunwoo, his ears blushing.

hyungwon sighs, but he does what hyunwoo told him to. the older is the first to put the ring on hyungwon's finger, followed by hyungwon, who kisses hyunwoo's hand first before putting it on the other's ring finger.

they smile at each other before hyungwon closes the space between them to kiss hyunwoo's lips. hyunwoo giggles in between, enjoying every second of it. 

it makes hyungwon feel a feeling beyond happiness, beyond joy, beyond bliss--it all feels too good to be true. but, if this _ is _a dream like the one he had in the morning, he wishes to never, _ever_ wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaahh i hope you enjoyed it! thanks for reading!
> 
> that's all  
<3


End file.
